proteinsfandomcom-20200214-history
At2g05120.1/PDB
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& BEGIN /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Successfully read 2 file paths from WYRM_file_paths.txt generic_input /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/ generic_output /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/ Sequence file type = 3 Sequence type = 3 Got here 1 Got here 2 Got here 3 Sequence 1 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Sequence 2 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Read 2 amino_acid sequences from PIR Sequence file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/At2g05120-1xksA.pir.txt Assigned types to 1234 residues in Sequence 2-05120, 28 remain unknown Assigned types to 412 residues in Sequence 1xksA, 850 remain unknown Successfully read 576 entries for residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Read the residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Translated sequence file At2g05120-1xksA.pir.txt into sequence alignment. >1XKS.pdb Made from 2845 ATOM records in 1XKS.pdb ESVNYDVKTFGSSLPVKVMEALTLAEVDDQLTINIDEGGWACLVCKEKLI IWKIALSPITKLSVCKELQLPPSDFHWSADLVALSYSSTQAVAVMVATRE GSIRYWPSLAGEDTYTEAFVDKTYSFLTAVQGGSFILSSSGSQLIRLIPE SSGKIHQHILPQGQGMSDLTLSSVLWDRERSSFYSLTSSNISKWELDDSS EKHAYSWDINRALKENITDAIWGSESNYEAIKEGVNIRYLDLKQNCDGLV ILAAAWHSADNPCLIYYSLITIEDNGCQMSDAVTVEVTQYNPPFQSEDLI LCQLTVPNFSNQTAYLYNESAVYVCSTGTGKFSLPQEKIVFNAQGDSVLG AGACGGVPIIFSRNSGLVSITSRE Best alignment: 1XKS.pdb 132 GGSFILSSSGSQLIRLIPESSGKIHQHILPQGQG-MSDLTLSSVLWDRER 180 G + ILS G+ + SS ++++ LP G + D ++ S + E 2-05120 447 GSAIILSGDGTATVCYCHGSSTRLYKFDLPYDAGKVLDASVLSSTDEHEY 496 1XKS.pdb 181 SSFYSLT 187 ++ LT 2-05120 497 GAWTVLT 503 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 222 index1 137 path 476 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 230 index1 145 path 484 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 231 index1 146 path 485 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue HIS 243 index1 158 path 501 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 248 index1 163 path 506 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 249 index1 164 path 507 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 250 index1 165 path 508 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue MET 251 index1 166 path 510 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 270 index1 167 path 511 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 272 index1 169 path 513 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 275 index1 172 path 516 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 276 index1 173 path 517 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 277 index1 174 path 518 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 278 index1 175 path 519 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TRP 279 index1 176 path 520 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 280 index1 177 path 521 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 281 index1 178 path 522 %Seq 50.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue SER 284 index1 181 path 525 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted 18 residues for visualization Wrote PyMOL macro into file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/At2g05120-1xksA.pir.txt.1XKS.pdb.conservation.pml The program /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues At2g05120-1xksA.pir.txt PIR amino_acid 1XKS.pdb _ 100.0 BLOSUM62.dat completed successfully. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ END /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@